


California Screamin'

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, hoo boy, how do i tag this., starts out happy and then its n o t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel takes her family and her brother's boyfriend on a trip to Disneyland. </p><p>She'll never go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Screamin'

**Author's Note:**

> thsI IS FUCKE D UP SHIT

"Dipper! Dipper look, the scariest rollercoaster of ALL TIME!"

Mabel had dragged Dipper and his boyfriend, Bill, as well as her two great uncles to Disneyland. She was dragging her brother by the hand while he and the old men accompanying him struggled to keep up, meanwhile Bill, in a small 13 year old body he had "borrowed" from some poor sucker, walked beside them, consistently pointing out every single store and buying a shit ton of stuff for the others with money that definitely was not magic and definitely would not cease to exist the next morning. 

Dipper was decked out fully in gifts that his boyfriend had practically forced upon him; he also carried the majority of the dresses Bill had bought for himself. He had no idea why spending hundreds of magic dollars on cute dresses was necessary when he rarely inhabited a human body, but he wasn't displeased about it; after all, Bill looked adorable in the pastel lavender dress he currently sported, as well as the short male pink-haired vessel he had stolen from some poor boy.

Mabel and Stanley were moderately well off in merchandise that Bill purchased, since Dipper had insisted that Bill couldn't just buy things for himself and his boyfriend. But Stanford only had a lanyard with a couple of pins on it. Stanford still kind of hated Bill, and would not accept much by way of gifts from him, despite his efforts to win back his affections. 

"Mabel, I don't think that's the scariest rollercoaster. In fact, I think it's more easy level. This is Disneyland, they can't make children shit their pants." Ford said matter-of-factly. Dipper glared at him and then smiled at Mabel. 

"California Screamin', huh? How about we all ride?"

Bill, being the thrill-seeking but clingy demon he was, immediately ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm going with Pine Tree!!!" Mabel grinned at the couple and grabbed her two great uncles' hands, dragging them over to the line. It was short, since they had gone quite early in the morning, and within minutes they were in.

Bill bounced into his seat and patted Dipper's spot excitedly, looking like a kid in a candy store. Dipper gave a sigh and sat down next to him, smiling slightly, and pulled down the metal bars that held the riders in. Bill suddenly felt a pang of anxiety strike his stomach. Something was wrong here.

"Pine Tree... Are you sure you wanna do this?" He muttered.

"Don't be a killjoy, triangle man! Humans aren't THAT breakable, yknow!" Mabel piped up from the row behind him, sitting next to Stan. But the old man, as well as his brother, seemed to sense the problem as well. They were tense and nervous, but said nothing as Dipper grabbed Bill's hand and the ride started. 

Bill laughed excessively as the adrenaline rushed through his body, and he could hear Mabel squeak at every drop. Dipper clung tight to his boyfriend's hand. He could feel it now too. Something wasn't right. 

A few seconds after that realization struck Dipper, the metal bars holding him in swung up. He screamed in panic and held tight to Bill's hand, but at a sharp turn flew out of the car onto the track below. 

Nobody had noticed yet but Bill, too caught up in the thrill of the ride; but everyone noticed when they heard the unholy shriek of anger and despair that came from his vessel's mouth. Mabel looked over at him, and when she noticed Dipper's seat was empty, screamed too. But the worst hadn't come yet. 

As the young boy lay, barely conscious on the rollercoaster's tracks, unable to lift himself off of them due to multiple broken bones and a concussion that made him almost completely unaware of what was happening. That is, until the rollercoaster went over half of his stomach, crushing it; then the pain brought clarity to his head, and he screamed along with the horrified screeches of the passengers in the rollercoaster car. But as he faded out of consciousness for the last time, he looked at Bill and Mabel. 

Mabel was sobbing and shrieking and hyperventilating, her whole body trembling as the went into a horrible panic attack. But Bill just sat there, eyes wide as saucers, staring at him blankly, as if his mind was unable to register what had happened, unable to understand the sight of his boyfriend, the only human he had ever truly loved, limbs askew and stomach halfway crushed under the heavy rollercoaster car. The screams around him meant nothing. He could only watch as Dipper's eyes closed. 

Bill was completely blank for the rest of the day. He refused to change his once-cute dress that was now splattered with blood. He went through the motions of human life, commenting to the police with dull eyes and a raspy voice and eventually walking back to the hotel alone while the others, Stanley and Mabel with their red, puffy eyes and shaky voices and Stanford with his eyes still brimming with tears yelling angrily at the staff, remained for news reports. Bill was supposed to stay too, but since they could get nothing out of him, they let him go. 

When he reached the hotel room, walking blankly past the concerned gazes of other tourists, he collapsed in the bathroom and burst into tears. The image of his lover, broken and crushed, flashed through his mind, and his vessel heaved. He didn't bother reaching for the toilet, and his stomach emptied its contents onto his lap and dripped on the marble tile. He stood, but not to clean himself up, nor to head back to find and comfort the family.

He simply walked, as if zombified, over to Dipper's luggage. He pulled out one of his shirts and hugged it close, still sobbing and trembling, getting salty tears and acidic vomit all over the shirt. He couldn't take this he couldn't take this there was no way he could do this. 

When the broken family arrived at the hotel after a few hours, they found Bill curled up on the floor, still covered in puke and tears and staring blankly at the wall. Mabel tried to lift him up when he did not respond to her calls, but he was limp. She gave a shaky sigh, assuming that the vessel had been abandoned, but Stanford took a closer look, knowing that Bill would keep a vessel as long as he was able, especially through such sadness, as there was little comfort in the mindscape.

He lifted Bill's arm, and saw three long, deep, vertical cuts. He knew immediately what Bill had done. He tried to kill himself, thinking that maybe if he died in a human vessel his essence would die too. And it seemed he had succeeded, at least with the vessel. Stanford opened his mouth to tell the family, but thought better of it, thinking that they had been through enough in one day. Instead, he whispered to the corpse;

"If you're still existent, meet me in my dreamscape tonight, Bill."

Stanford settled down in bed, exhausted from all the emotional stress, and drifted off to sleep. 

Nobody came.


End file.
